


Call it a sixth sense

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I call the mysterious guy a man but lets say hes whatever age you are, Meet-Cute, Psychic Abilities, Reader Insert, dont @ me, gender neutral reader, in a store that is totally not hottopic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Prompt: A person with psychic abilities using their powers to advise people on which mystery box to buy.





	Call it a sixth sense

You study the neat rows of mystery boxes sitting on the shelf. Each one contains a surprise vinyl figure of a character from your favorite show. Picking up one of the boxes, you turn it this way and that as if the contents will magically reveal themselves. 

It isn't long before a man walks up beside you, and you smile apologetically. "Sorry, am I in the way?" 

He shakes his head. "You're good, no worries. You were studying that box pretty intently" he says teasingly.

You laugh. "I'm trying to decide which one to get."

The man's face suddenly lights up, a look of mischief stealing across his face. "Can I pick?"

After looking at him in momentary surprise, you shrug. "Sure, why not."

He grins. "Awesome. Which character would be your first pick?"

"I think I would be happy with any of them, honestly. I love the art style they made the figurines in."

"But who's your favorite?" he presses.

You show him the side of the box with all the possibilities listed on it, and point to one of the characters. "I guess that one, I think they're my favorite."

He nods and softly claps his hands together. "Alright, let's see..." He makes a show of inspecting the stacks of boxes, peering around so he can look at the ones on the bottom and in the back. He taps a finger against his chin with a look of serious concentration.

You can't help but giggle. "Are you getting any good vibes?"

The man gives an amused hum in response, and plucks one from the middle of the second row. "Here you go."

You take in from him, and look it over. "This the one I should get? How can you be so sure?"

He shrugs. "Call it a sixth sense. I'm usually pretty good at this sort of thing."

Nodding your head in concession, you get the odd feeling that there's a joke in there that you aren't privy to. "Alright, I'll take it. Want to stick around while I pay for it, and see what I get?"

He shakes his head. "I actually have somewhere I need to be soon, but let's make a deal." He pulls an old receipt and a pen out of his pocket. "If that turns out to be the one that you wanted" he taps the box in your hands, "then go out on a date with me."

You duck your head with a shy smile. "Ok, deal."

He grins and scribbles something down on the back of the receipt before handing it over.

"What if you're wrong?" you ask curiously.

He shrugs. "Then you can throw my number away- cast it into the sea!" 

"I'll be sure to do that" you tell him with a grin.

He turns to leave, but not before offering you a smile with a kind 'good luck'.

It takes about fifteen minutes to wait in line, pay for your things, and then make your way down to the food court where you and your friends had arranged to meet back up.

Once you're all sitting down at a table and digging into some food, you tear open the packaging.

When your friends ask, you refuse to tell them why you laugh so hard at what's inside.


End file.
